In electrical engineering, a joining process is when two components are mechanically joined together by plastic deformation, or other methods. Such mechanical joining methods are also known as crimping and provide an alternative to traditional methods, such as soldering or welding.
Crimping is used for the creation of a homogeneous, hard detachable connections between conductor and connector, which facilitates electrical and mechanical safety. The connecting element is often a corresponding connector with crimp. Wherever the laying of a finished cable with connectors is not possible, the cable is routed to the destination alone and mounted to an electrical contact portion (for example, by crimping a connector) at the end of the line.
Using a crimping tool (or crimp) the connector and cable are positively connected. This usually has a toggle, since hand strength is too weak for a permanent deformation process of the crimp barrel. Crimping connections is common in the area of radio frequency (RF) electronics and telecommunications, as crimping the connection facilitates security and the handling with it. This operation is performed by using a crimping tool. The tool and the pressing force of the crimping tool can be adapted to the crimp barrel. Crimping forms a gas-tight connection by deformation of the crimp barrel, resulting in a structure which is insulated from oxygen and thus protected against corrosion.
If the crimping is performed with insufficient force, or too much force, a gas-tight connection may not be formed. In this case, oxygen can get to the individual stranded conductors. As a consequence, the contact resistance between the cable and the crimp sleeve may be increased, leading to the corrosion at the individual stranded conductors. Furthermore, there is the risk that a cable from the incompletely compressed crimp can be drawn. With excessive pressure or too small a crimp, the cross sections of massive and fine wires may be rendered inadmissible. Subsequently, the current carrying capacity of the compound is reduced due to the reduced cross section. Furthermore, an excess of the pressing force with fine wires brings a risk that individual fibers can be sheared off. Furthermore, the crimp barrel can break or crack, rendering it unusable.
Typically, the crimp is matched to crimp profiles and cross section to achieve a predetermined deformation of the sleeve and conductor. Patent DE 102008004680 A discloses crimping of fibers in a cross-sectional area of 0.08 mm. However, cross-sections can also be larger. It would therefore be desirable to provide crimp barrels that are suitable for cables with different cross-sections and can be fitted equally with the same crimping tool.